Er, der Leviathan
Ohrringe. Sie wollte schon immer welche tragen. Seit sie sich erinnern kann, wollte sie das. Die schönen geliebten Frauen aus den Zeitschriften und dem Fernsehen trugen sie und sie wollte genau so sein. Schön und geliebt. Als sie acht war, nahm sie sich eine Stecknadel und machte sich selbst Ohrlöcher. So stark hat das eigentlich nicht geblutet und der Schmerz war ihr relativ egal. Ihre Mutter hat sie dafür geschlagen. Mehrfach. Aber das war vor langer Zeit. Heute steckt sie sich wie selbstverständlich die kostbaren Perlen in das weiße, wabblige Fleisch ihrer Ohrläppchen. Heute ist ihr ganz großer Abend. Samael beobachtet sie von hinten, sie kann seine leeren dunkelblauen Augenhöhlen durch den Spiegel sehen. Samael ist ihr bester Freund. Ihr einziger Freund um ehrlich zu sein. Aber das ist nicht schlimm, wer braucht schon solche Schweine wie die restlichen Leute in ihrem Leben? Alle Menschen sind scheiße, dass hat sie früh gelernt. Und Samael ist keiner von ihnen. Sie traf ihn das erste Mal mit gerade einmal drei oder vier Jahren, als sie vor ihrem besoffenen Vater nach draußen flüchtete. Es war ein Novemberabend, das weiß sie noch genau. Es regnete, die Luft roch nach Benzin und Alkohol und neben der verfallenen Schaukel schwebte er, knapp über dem Boden, so als würde er stehen, nur dass er keine Füße hatte. Ehrfürchtig und verängstigt blickte sie ihn an. Sein Gesicht sah aus, als hätte es jemand gemalt. Das Kinn war spitz, sein farbloses nasses Haar fiel tropfend über seine Stirn und Ohren und dort, wo seine Augen sein sollten, blutete er Tinte. Der Gestank der Großstadt verschwand auf einmal und der Duft von Salz und Seeluft machte sich breit. Feine kleine Funken aus blauem Feuer stiegen neben ihm in den grauen Himmel auf und er hatte seine Arme auf der Brust verschränkt. Damals redete er noch nicht. Er sah sie lediglich an, mit Augen, die nicht da waren. So wie er sie seit dem jede Nacht beobachteten sollte. Als er doch anfing, mit ihr zu sprechen, sie war fünf, fragte sie ihn, wie er hieße. Er nannte ihr viele, komplexe Namen, die er schon in seinem langen Leben bekommen hatte und sie sollte sich einen aussuchen. Samael fand sie am besten. Es dauerte noch drei Jahre, bis die Leber ihres Vaters ihren Dienst versagte und er nach kurzen, halbherzigen Wiederbelebungsversuchen des Sanitäters starb. Weder sie noch sonst jemand ging auf seine Beerdigung. Alle waren einfach froh, dass dieses Monster aus der Welt getreten war. Nicht, dass ihr Leben dadurch besser geworden wäre, immerhin war ihre Mutter immer noch da. Müssten Eltern ihre Kinder eigentlich nicht lieben? Oder ist es normal, dass sie ihnen sagen, dass sie fett und behindert sind, während sie einem mit dem Schuhanzieher eine scheuern? Sie war etwa dreizehn, als sie begann auf der Straße zu leben. Das brachte viele positive Veränderungen. Sie lernte die coolen Leute kennen und deren Gesellschaft hatte gewisse Vorteile, auch wenn sie nie ihre Freunde waren. Durch das Meth zum Beispiel ist sie heute nicht mehr ganz so fett wie früher, man kann sogar ihre Rippen sehen. Ja, es fehlen ihr drei Zähne, aber essen tut sie ja eh nicht viel. „Du bist wunderschön“, flüstert Samael, während sie ihre spröden Lippen rot anmalt. Mit einem dezenten Lächeln bedankt sie sich und betrachtet das Wesen, welches sie von Herzen liebt. Alles an ihm ist ihr so vertraut. Der Klang seiner jungenhaften Stimme und die blasse Haut. Die Tinte aus seinen Augenhöhlen. Die Zahnräder im klaffenden Loch, wo seine Organe einmal waren. Immer noch steigen blaue Funken um ihn herum auf. Wie seltsam leuchtende Glühwürmchen wirken sie oder wie eine Halluzination auf einem schlechten LSD-Trip. „Gibt es einen Himmel, Samael?“, fragt sie spontan und zieht ihren Lidstrich nach. Alles muss heute perfekt sein. Alles. Samael lächelt, wobei ein wenig schwarzes Blut aus seinen Mundwinkeln tropft. „Erinnerst du dich nicht daran, was ich dir erzählt habe, Liebes?“ „Natürlich!“, sie wählt mit Bedacht die Kette für den heutigen Abend. Perlen? Nein, die hat sie ja schon an den Ohren. Zu dekadent. Vielleicht die mit den weißen Steinen. „Du sagtest, dass du nur für die Menschen sichtbar bist, die Großes vollbringen werden.“ Wieder etwas Blut aus seinem Mund und aus dem Loch in seiner Brust. „Das ist richtig, mein Herz“, erklärt er, „Und du weißt, was das bedeutet. Ich verstehe, dass du aufgeregt bist. Aber du wirst heute in die Geschichte eingehen und noch in tausend Jahren werden die Menschen dein Gesicht kennen und deinen Namen schreien.“ „Ich weiß, nur...“, sie zittert, als er ihr den Reizverschluss des grünen Abendkleides hochzieht, ein Geschenk von einem besonders großzügigen Freier. Obwohl, so großzügig war er auch wieder nicht. Das Kleid war seine Entschuldigung für den Unfall mit dem Kerzenwachs. Sie trägt die Brandwunden immer noch auf ihrem Rücken. Und einer Stelle, die etwas weiter tiefer liegt. „Sssscccchhh“, macht Samael und steckt ihre lichten Haare hoch, die zu oft gefärbt wurden, „Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast. Aber wir haben das besprochen. Unsterblichkeit hat ihren Preis und die Menschen... sie sind furchtbare Kreaturen. Glaub mir, Liebling, ich weiß so etwas.“ Natürlich weiß er so etwas. Wenn es jemand weiß, dann er. Er hat ihr oft erzählt, wie alt er war. So alt, dass sie es sich nicht einmal vorstellen konnte. Das er schon da war, als die großen Echsen über die Erde wandelten und als die ersten Affen begannen, die Bäume zu verlassen. Was das bedeutet, weiß sie nicht genau. „Samael.“, sie hält die Tränen so gut es geht zurück, „Werden wir uns wiedersehen?“ „Mein süßes Kind“, er streichelt sanft über ihre vernarbte Wange und hinterlässt eine Spur Gänsehaut, „Natürlich werden wir das. Du musst wissen, ich hatte schon viele Freunde. Große Männer und Frauen, die die Geschichte prägten und es immer noch tun. Und ich habe sie alle wieder gesehen. In vielen Gestalten. Ich war einer der namenlosen Riesen des hohen Nordens, bevor der gekreuzigte Gott die Welt eroberte. Ich war der schweigsame Engel der Wüste, wo die Männer wie die Fliegen sterben, ob durch Durst oder Stahl ist dort gleich. Und ich war der große Leviathan aus der Tiefe, auf dessen Rückkehr seine Anhänger immer noch warten.“ Leviathan. Sie mochte dieses Wort nie. Er erklärte ihr einmal, dass es ein Symbol von Macht war. Ein riesiges Meeresungeheuer, was auf dem Grund lauert und sich am Ende aller Dinge erheben wird. Er redet weiter. „Aber mach dir keine Gedanken darüber. Im Moment bin ich Samael, dein bester Freund und das ist alles, was zählt, oder?“ Jetzt kommen die Tränen. Dicke große Tropfen, die über ihr Gesicht laufen. Wieder tröstet er sie, aber diesmal ist seine Stimme etwas härter. Er hebt ihr Kinn leicht hoch, sodass sie gezwungen ist, in sein Gesicht zu blicken. Ist das Zorn in seinem Blick? „Was bietet dir schon diese erbärmliche Welt? Nichts außer den Tod. Du weiß, was zu tun ist.“ Und dann ist er weg. Verschwunden in einem Schwall blauer Funken. Sie bleibt verängstigt zurück. Zitternd. Schwitzend. Der kalte Entzug könnte langsam einsetzen, sie hat seit Stunden nichts mehr eingeschmissen. Nachdenklich blickt sie in den Spiegel. Ja, er hat recht. Sie weiß, was zu tun ist. Über Monate hat sie all diese schönen Sachen gesammelt. Sie hat sogar angefangen, weniger Crystal zu nehmen, nur genug um normal zu sein. Die Kette hat sie bei einem Freier, der nicht zahlen wollte, mitgehen lassen, das war also kein Diebstahl. Sie klaut niemals, fast niemals. Mit einem Taschentuch wischt sie sich das verschmierte Make-up ab. „Erbärmliche Welt...“, flüstert sie dem Spiegel zu. Ihre Stimme klingt mittlerweile wie Sandpapier, muss an den Drogen liegen. Entschlossen macht sie sich fertig, schminkt sich neu, setzt sich einen letzten Schuss, um sich zu entspannen. Er weiß, was richtig ist. Er muss es wissen. Er, der Leviathan. Sie hat mit mehr als einem Mann geschlafen, um sich den Zutritt in den Club erlauben zu können. Ihr Anblick muss etwas... seltsam wirken. Sie kann sich unter teuren, wenn auch nicht perfekten Kleidern verstecken und sich das Gesicht schmücken aber darunter bleibt sie, was sie ist. Eine kleine Nutte mit 'nem Drogenproblem. Aber man lässt sie rein, immerhin ist heute Valentinstag. Da niemand da ist, der mit ihr tanzen will, macht sie es allein. Sie hatte gehofft, dass Samael erscheinen würde, aber es scheint, als müsste sie den letzten Schritt allein wagen. Aber erst will sie noch tanzen. Als die ersten Menschen beginnen, über ihre Bewegungen zu lachen und hinter ihrem Rücken zu flüstern, weiß sie, dass es so weit ist. Niemand hat den Sprengstoffgürtel bemerkt, den sie unter dem grünen Stoff in den Club schmuggelte. Als sie den Knopf drückt, und die Menge anfängt zu schreien, fühlt sie sich unendlich frei. … Er wandelt über die Trümmer des Gebäudes. 104 Menschen tot. Die Fliegen umkreisen bereits das verwesende Fleisch. Neun weitere werden in den nächsten Stunden im Krankenhaus dahinscheiden. 113 Leben. Dabei hat er so wenig Zeit in sie investiert, gerade einmal fünfzehn Jahre. Und er musste nicht mal als Engel erscheinen. Nicht als Riese. Nicht als Leviathan. 113 Menschen tot. Eine gute Bilanz. Irgendwie vermisst er sie ja schon. Sie war ein gutes Kind, aber leider auch unglaublich naiv und schwer von Begriff. Immerhin war sie einfach, wundervoll lethargisch. Nicht so paranoid wie Manson und bei weitem nicht so fanatisch wie Adolf. Eine süße kleine Puppe, ein Boxsack für grässliche Eltern und viele, viele Perverse. Die Welt war einfach nicht nett zu ihr. Lächelnd hebt er einen verbrannten Knochen auf. Dieses neue Spiel namens Erde gefällt ihm. Die Figuren sind willig und zahlreich. Eine Schande, dass es wohl bald enden wird, auf die eine oder andere Weise. Aber er hat sich köstlich amüsiert und... den letzten Akt kann er kaum erwarten, wenn er sich erheben wird, sobald der Vorhang fällt. Er, der Leviathan. Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Dämonen